The Romantic Struggles of a Wild Flower
by pansyfied69
Summary: Fifth year is here. Pansy is nursing a broken heart because of Draco, but doing it so covertly no one would think she was hurting. Meanwhile, a certain ginger-head catches her eye but they are from opposite ends of the world and things are too complicated. Does he have feelings for her like she does for him? Will Pansy be brave this year and take risks where her heart is concerned?
1. Prologue

**WARNING:** This is my feeble attempt to write and finish a FRANSY (Fred/Pansy) fanfiction. My motivation behind doing this is all the complaints on tumblr (including mine) under the Pansy Parkinson tag (that I stalk for obvious reasons) about how there is no good Fransy fanfic in existence or if there are, they are uncompleted work with unpromising update dates. So, with that said, I would like to insist on you the point that:

THIS WILL SUCK;

…you have been warned.

**A/N:** Harry Potter and the characters, places, and references to said material belongs to J.K. Rowling alone. I am but a borrower of great things in the hopes that I can quell the thirst of my fangirl feels. Please read, and if you liked it, review. If you did not like it, well I'd still say, review. Criticisms from the light and the dark side are always welcome.

* * *

**~ PROLOGUE ~**

I woke up that morning from a sweet dream. I was in a meadow, holding hands with a certain fair-haired boy that I love, wandering free amid all the wild flowers and grasses and pansies for I which I was named. It was a wonderful place and we were having the time of our lives as we sat by a pond so clear it reflected the sky so vividly in its surface. "Pansy," he said my name, like a whisper that the wind carried like a howl, to be heard by all the earth. "Draco?" I said his, like a question full of hope, full of life and dreams and happy thoughts that are yet to be confirmed. He looked at me with solemn eyes of liquid steel, and for the first time in forever they mirrored the affection that I felt. He licked his lips and I wanted so badly to kiss him right there and then, if I wasn't so afraid he'd push me away. "I…" he started, and I inched nearer to him, closer to the warmth that he emanated, closer and closer, just a few inches more, just a few more, closer, and closer, and closer and –

**THUD.**

Pain radiated from my skull to the base of my neck. My back hurts too, but a little bit duller than that behind my eyes. I was on the floor, a few inches down from my bed. I closed my eyes and mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot and for succumbing to a dream that is so impossible in this lifetime, even the next, and possibly, even the lifetime after that.

"Pansy, darling?" My mother's voice broke into my reverie calling from somewhere in the house. An old enchantment carried her voice down to whomever she meant to receive it. I don't know why she bothers with the terms of endearment when she doesn't even give a fuck about me anyway. I sighed and grunted as I tried to stand up.

"Coming, mum." I answered weakly, knowing that the enchantment of the manor carried my reply to wherever she is. I am still reeling from the dream and from the pain of my falling off my own bed. I walked into the dining room in my pyjamas and a disapproving look welcomed my entrance.

"You know how I don't approve of pyjamas, Pansy, dear. I told you that a lady must wear sleeping gowns, especially you, since you are a pureblooded young witch. You are expected to be one of the best mannered and best dressed ladies in all of Wizarding England."

I grimaced a little, trying to come up with an excuse in my head, but I couldn't think, probably because of the fall.

"It's comfortable." I finally managed, wincing inwardly as I took a peek at my mother's face.

"Comfort is the least of your priorities. You must know that. How many beatings would you have to take for you to finally let that knowledge sink in into that thick skull of yours?"

Her voice is as calm as the eye of the storm and my heart started to beat madly in my chest. For eight years now, I have taken the beating. Every other day my father would whip me until I learn to keep my voice down or not shout, yell, cry, or scream at all. The only break I get from them is during school, and when I come back for the holidays, we recommence, even if it's Christmas. For two weeks now, my father had been on a business trip with the Minister so no beating for me. My mum says she can't be bothered with the dirty work. I don't know why despite the fact that I have been receiving this treatment for years, I still get wildly nervous and scared every time it is mentioned, and worse yet in the wee hours of the mornings when the sessions are about to start. Maybe they are right; maybe I am weak. They say my cousins mastered the art of silence at age 13 in the average. I am 15 now, and I still wail like a dying pig.

"I'm sorry, mother. I promise to wear something more suitable next time." I apologised humbly, hoping that her mood would return to the cold, calculating one, instead of the silent and menacing. She simply nodded and indicated the seat before me. I sat down instantly and began to primly eat the meal that was ready on a plate.

"I can't send you off to King's Cross today as I have some business to attend with Dolores. I'm sure you are quite capable of flooing in yourself."

"Yes, mother."

She wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up.

"Very well, Pansy, sweetheart, I hope you don't make so much of an embarrassment of yourself this year. And please work on your marks."

She paused and I was compelled to look at her. Her face was full of the sort of malice I see in them every time she's tormenting a servant or a house elf. And then she added, with all the contempt and ill-meaning she could find in her voice which of course, isn't a small amount.

"You and I both know that they are absolutely horrible, but that is what you're made of, so I don't know why I'm even surprised. Some would have said that if you are given by fate an unpleasant-looking child, it would give it enough brains to compensate for the physical inadequacy; I wonder why your father and I were granted such bad luck that you are neither of physical grace nor mental giftedness. We must have angered the Gods at some point in our lives;"

She started to move away from the table and I began to feel the lump forming deep down my throat. I pushed it down because I cannot manage to show any weakness in front of this woman I love and hate at the same time with equal fervour. She stopped again as she was behind me; I could feel her presence pulsing like a gigantic beating heart."Your marks, I don't care how you do it, but do something. You are an abomination. I have no doubt your forefathers will be disgusted if they aren't already."

I bowed my head and chewed my bacon, listening as her footsteps faded away in the distance. _I would not cry. I would not cry_. I chanted this thought over and over again in my head and I knew that it worked the moment I mustered the courage to hold my chin up high. I looked up and set my jaw in determination as I met the eyes of a house elf before me.

"Arrange my things in my trunk."

I told it, and watched as it scuttled away to my room to do my bidding. And then I slumped back in my chair, feeling as if all strength went out of me and evaporated into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are great sources of motivation.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I will really love you down 5-ever if you review my work. I don't really know the direction of this FF as of the moment but I'm trying to figure it out. Do you guys like smut? If course you do. But first let me tell you that I've never written smut before and this chapter does not contain any. However, if you review, I promise some kinky stuff for the next chapter. :)

How are you liking it so far? Do you guys want me to stop? xD Please let me know.

**Disclaimer**: EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY JK ROWLING.

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

"Pansy!"

I hear Millicent call me from somewhere and I turned to look in four directions. And then I was being hugged and I don't even know where she came from. "Millie." I acknowledged faintly as the air in my lungs began to get scarce due to the bear hug I was suffering from. "Millicent, you are going to kill her." Said a dark, male tone I recognize as Blaise's. Millie released me and I was enveloped in yet another hug, this time, a bit looser, but just a bit. "Daph," I said, as I see the lock of blonde hair falling from the girl's head. Daphne released me and held me at arm's length, "Are you alright? You sound a bit… disconcerted." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I am, of course. I think it's just Millie's bear hug forcing all the air out of me. And besides, no reason to be, except for the fact that we're going back to school and there is no doubt that a mountain-high of homework is waiting for all of us this year." Daphne smiled and patted my cheek. "You're right. Fifth year now. Time flies even when you're not exaclty having fun, right?" She hugged me again briefly, and then let go."I'll be back, you lot." She said and gave us all a look in turn. "I just have to find Astoria."

"Ugh. Little sisters are annoying." It was Tracey Dravis, who just arrived hand in hand with the fair haired boy who haunted my dreams and waking hours.

"Draco." I said, before I could stop myself, and in less than a blink of an eye, Blaise is by my side with his arm around my waist. Draco gave me a curt nod but Tracey raised her well-trimmed eyebrows and I had to force myself to not look away.

"So nice of you to notice that I am here, too, Pansy." She said, sarcasm dripping from her silk-and-honey coated voice.

"Tracey." I said her name like it was the most unpleasant word to touch my tongue. I gave her a smile that would have done my mother proud if she were looking. Tracey immediately averted her eyes and I was glad to know that I still have this effect on people. My worth in the Slytherin House had so drastically diminished the moment people found out that it wasn't me Draco Malfoy was interested in, and Tracey, who was no one, automatically gained celebrity status the moment they started making public appearances; although if Draco would be asked, he would deny that they were dating, much to Tracey's dislike. Despite all that, I am still pretty much surrounded by friends who would kill to keep me safe. Who ever said only Hufflepuffs knew how to be loyal?

"Let's go Blaise." I turned around and walked towards the train. Blaise levitated my trunk as I entered the door and he came in after me. Millie was right behind, still shooting Tracey her signature death glare and I had to tug on her sleeve for her to finally join us inside.

"Find us a compartment, will you? I just have to report to the Head Girl."

I touched the prefect badge pinned on my chest as Blaise nodded and Millie started to move. I watched them until they were swallowed by the crowd, then I turned to walk into the prefect's quarters. I began marching mechanically with my head bowed down in deep thought. This will be the first year that Draco and I are officially not together since he and Tracey started "getting to know each other" just a week before school ended last year. Who would have thought that he would choose her over me? Even I did not see that coming. And so I kept on pondering about events I had no control over that I did not realize there were noises overhead. Suddenly, a compartment's door to my right flew open and I was knocked down by the force. For the second time that day I found myself on the floor, this time with something wet and warm coating my lips. I touched it and felt a wetness of something I knew so well, its consistency so familiar, its smell imprinted on my consciousness like inerasable ink. It was blood, gushing from my nose. There were laughter from above my head and I looked up to see, not with much surprise, a pair of ginger heads and others behind them whose hairs are not as bright. The laughter ceased when they saw my face and I gingerly tried to get on my feet.

"Parkinson, is that you?"

I did not answer as I was trying to steady my legs. They refuse to cooperate.

"Let us help you up, Parkinson."

I felt hands close around my arms as I was being lifted up to my feet as other voices spoke.

"Help her up? Come on, George, Fred. Leave her. She can take care of herself." Said an arrogant voice I knew Blaise hated so well.

"And besides, someone like her doesn't deserve help." Added another, but this voice I could not place.

"McLaggen, shut up. And you too, Dunbar." Said Fred, or George, I can't tell. The two boys behind them fell into brooding silence as the two ginger-heads looked down on me. I can't even bring myself to speak for fear that I might get some blood into my mouth.

"I'll do it Georgy; I'm gentler than you."

Do what?

"Go on then, Freddy, since you claim to be gentler."

I tried to back away but Fred, I think, took long strides and advanced. He pointed his wand on my face and I closed my eyes, dreading the worse.

"Tergeo."

I felt my face with my hand and was surprised to find it dry. I looked up at the Weasley twin who was now tucking his wand in his jean's back pocket and tried to speak, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"Come on boys, I'm sure Miss Parkinson here would want to be left alone." Said the other twin, as the one who cleaned my face turned around and hooked his arms around the other's.

"Let's go Georgy." He said. They began to walk away and I tried to walk towards them only to feel my knees give in. I fought not to sink to the floor, leaning on the wall for balance.

"Wait!" I shouted. The four of them turned but George or Fred, I don't know which, pushed the two in front of him forward and went with them, leaving me alone with the other twin.

"I…" I began lamely, but he cut me off before I could utter another word.

"Don't worry, Parkinson. You're welcome." He winked at me and I glared at him, infuriated by the thought that he thinks I would thank him. I don't owe him anything for me to offer him gratitude. They hit my nose with the door!

"I wasn't going to thank you, Weasley." I tilted my head ans assumed a dignified expression but my composure is lost and my head is aching. "What were you doing –"

He started to turn and walk away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled at his retreating figure. "HEY! You filthy blood traitor! I'm talking to you! What were you doing inside that compartment?"

He isn't stopping and I was furious. I will not be ignored.

"Come back here, Weasley! WEASLEY! I'm a PREFECT! I'm going to get your ass in detention! **WEASLEY!**"

I screamed as he turned and disappeared completely at the end of the corridor, then I felt a hand close around my wrist that made me wheel around in surprise only to find myself staring into the icy grey depths that I have always dreamed about.

"What are you doing shouting like a madwoman in the middle of a deserted train corridor?" He asked me, his eyes alight with amusement, his hand clamped around my wrist. I tried to free myself but he held on tighter and I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Draco."

He sneered and let go of my hand. I took it in mine and cradled it awkwardly against my chest.

"It is my business because you haven't reported to the Head Girl yet, and we are supposed to do our rounds together."

"I told them I don't want to do my rounds with you."

"And why would you do that?" Draco took a step towards me and I instinctively took a step back. He stopped and stared at me with his arms folded upon his chest. I scoffed.

"Are you so stupid?" I asked and tried to get past him without brushing against his body but he took my wrist again and I was forced to turn around and face him. He held it so tightly I felt like it would break.

"Let me go." I met his eyes calmly and was quite proud that my voice was steady and eerily calm, but deep inside me I am wincing in pain.

"No one calls me stupid, Pansy." He whispered against my face and then he inched closer so his lips were almost brushing the skin of my right cheek."No one."

His voice was quiet but I know him well, more than he'd ever thought. I know how to play his game better than Tracey Davis ever would. I know he's furious but he would never risk lashing out in a public place; even if no one is around. I know that if I apologise he would take it as a sign of defeat and he would look down on me from that day on. So I did what I did best because they don't call me the Ice Queen for nothing. I will not submit to Draco Malfoy even if I want him so bad. If he can be cold and menacing, I can be taunting and tempting and dangerous.

"You know what they say, Draco." I said in a drawling voice, my eyes raking his whole face, making sure that I looked braver than I felt. "In every rule, there is an exception." I met his cold gaze with my own and decided to put on a mask of indifference. I will not be affected by his good looks like the swooning girls that surround him most of the time. At one point I was one of those girls, but not anymore and never again. I shook my hand from his grasp and his hands opened up. I dropped my arm, gave him a wink, and walked away.

If he thinks I'm going to sulk because he did not fancy my fabulous ass, then he's going to be sorry. I know he likes to chase women he thinks he couldn't have, that's because Draco likes to complicate things for himself. Tracey had been easy but she's a good fuck, maybe that's why he keeps her. But me? Oh, I'm going to be as elusive as a sweet dream. And I'm going to make sure he's going to want to catch me. Only, he won't.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make my life better and easier. Please don't hesitate to yell at me XD. And also, I promise a really loooooooooooong chapter 2! But reviews okay? OKAY.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two is up! Sorry it took me a bit long to come up with it. Read up, guys! I hope you enjoy. Also, reviews would be highly encouraged. xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I hate the fact that I did not have a choice

Draco and I went to the head girl (the head boy is currently busy shagging the fourth year slut he's dating in a private compartment) and she told us that the pairing should be by year, meaning I am stuck to do rounds with Draco for the entire duration that we are prefects. I asked if I could do my rounds alone and she looked at me as if I was kidding. I was insulted. What, she thinks I can't handle misbehaving pricks on my own? I maybe thin but I am quite strong.

When we got out of the compartment, I was sulking and pouting, just to show Draco that I am unhappy about the arrangement.

"Stop pouting, Pansy."

"Shut up. You don't get to tell me what to do."

Draco let out an unintelligible sound. It may be a groan of frustration or a grunt of defeat, I don't know. Nevertheless it felt good that he notices the fact that I don't want to be anywhere near his company. After all, it wasn't me who led a girl to believe he cared for her, only to ditch her in place of a dumb blonde bimbo. Don't get me wrong, I love blondes. Daphne is blonde. But Tracey is like, the poster girl of the stereo-typical dumb blonde girls. And Draco chose her over me. Just, what the hell?

I know I'm not smart like the mudblood, Granger, but oh my gosh. I can actually pass my subjects and even get E's and O's. I hate to think what Tracey's report card might look like and I don't even want to picture it on my mind. But you know what they say; everyone is always good for something. Maybe Tracey's talent on the mattress is more than I or Granger could in any way achieve. That's got to be it. Because honestly, what else is there?

Draco and I made our rounds in considerable silence, punctured only here and there when we're scolding or (in his case) bullying underclass men. I am too much in a bad mood to actually enjoy making the first year's lives miserable so I let Draco have all the fun. Besides, I actually like kids, although I will never say that to anyone except maybe Daphne, and the first years this year are actually adorable, although some of them are real stubborn and irritating little monsters.

After three hours of roaming around the train, I extricated myself from his company because I was hungry and I needed to relax, and relaxing in any way is not good around Draco. After everything that's happened these past few months, I don't ever want him to see me with my guard down.

"I think that's it, right? We can pretty much rest now. I want to grab something to eat."

I started for the opposite direction without waiting for his reply but then he called after me and I am not strong enough to ignore him, so I stopped on my tracks.

"Pansy, wait!"

I turned lazily to face him and made a show of rolling my eyes.

"What?" I asked, spiking my voice with irritation.

He put his hands in his pocket and appeared to be dragging something from out of it. Finally, he drew it out, and I stood there with my brows furrowed and my mouth partly open, uncomprehending.

"This is for you." He said, as he held out a necklace with a green pendant. I looked at it suspiciously and then at him, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"It's for your birthday. I missed it, so I thought I'd give you something."

Of course. He missed my birthday because Tracey was "sick" and in urgent need of tender loving care. Sure, the timing is very co-incidental and inconspicuous. That bitch. She's so insecure of herself that she won't allow Draco to be anywhere within 10 meter radius of me during the first few months of their "dating openly". He doesn't even acknowledge her as his girlfriend and yet she acts all possessive just because she gets to shag his balls off. Daphne and I often wonder what the real score is between them because he actually said she isn't his girlfriend, but they are not seeing other people and are always all over each other. I have not witnessed this myself, thank Merlin.

Blaise said muggles call it "mutual understanding". Millie snorted on the term and asked Blaise how he found out about it. Blaise just shrugged and smirked and Daphne gagged. For all we know, Draco is just avoiding the responsibility of being a boyfriend, a coward that he is, and Tracey is just desperate enough to acquiesce in the cheap arrangement that Draco offered her. I would never; I would die before I became anyone's slave even if it gave me pleasure; even if it was for love. I know my worth and I intend to keep it intact.

I took a step forward and peered at the necklace in Draco's hand. It was beautiful. The pendant was a flower, a pansy; its petals are made of diamonds and adorned with light green leaves all around, made of amethyst. I opened my mouth but I have no words to say. I looked at Draco and I cannot seem to read his expression.

I closed both my hands around his and shook my head.

"I can't take it. I appreciate it, but no, Draco. Thank you for thinking of me, but I can't accept your gift."

I looked at him and saw a pained expression cross his face, and then, as soon as it came, it's gone, to be replaced by his usual cold and indifferent air. He took his hand from mine and walked towards the window. He opened it and chucked the necklace outside. I flinched inwardly but when he turned around I met him with my hard gaze.

"You. Draco Malfoy. Are so mature."

He merely stood there like a statue and I knew I had to get away before things got more awkward. I don't understand. Why did he throw the necklace away? What does he expect? That I jump up and down with gratitude and give him a bear hug just because he gave me a damned necklace for my birthday which was like, one month ago? I am angry at him; can't he get it? He fucking traded off my ass for Tracey fucking Davis when all along I thought we had something special. Am I supposed to accept gifts from him and just forget just how hurt I was with what he did? Are his feelings all that matter here? Oh, for Merlin's sake.

"Fine. Be that way."

I stalked off, wanting to expel the thoughts of what just happened from my mind. I will not think of him, I will not acknowledge the fact that he just tried to give me a gift and that it's a beautiful necklace with a pendant of a flower that is my namesake. I will not –

"Hey, Parkinson."

I was so angry as I was walking that I did not realize I had put a great distance between me and Draco. I found myself in the same corridor I was earlier, where I banged my nose on a door and one of those damned Weasley twins cleaned it up for me. And here I am again, with a Weasley twin.

I cocked an eyebrow at his greeting and folded my arms across my chest.

"What the hell are you doing out and about, Weasley? You need to be inside your compartment."

"Are we telling her, George?" The twin called to someone behind me and I wheeled around to find the other twin leaning on the wall just right behind my back. I jumped a few paces forward, away from him, only to be nearer to the other twin. Damn them. What are they playing at?

"She's a prefect so no, Freddy. I don't think we should." The other twin answered, humour dancing behind his blue eyes.

I started to feel rather uncomfortable and dread settled at the pit of my stomach. I bit my lip in contemplation on what to do next and how to get out of the position I am in and I chanced to look up at the twin in front of me; he met my eyes and winked. I scowled at him.

"I need to go." I said matter-of-factly.

"Not so fast, Parkinson." He said as he advanced. I backed away and bumped into a something solid, or rather, someone. The twin behind me grabbed hold of my hips and lifted me like I was made of paper, the other put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams of protest, and together they dragged me inside the compartment on which's door I hit my nose on earlier.

**DRACO**

She hates me. That now, is evident. She did not want to do her rounds with me, she was unhappy when we were together, and she refused the gift I made an effort to find for her because I missed her birthday. Remembering the events from a while ago sent an unbidden stab of pain in my chest and I closed my eyes, tightening my hold on the necklace inside my hand.

Of course I did not throw it away. I only made it seem like I did; it's an old trick my uncle Rodolphus taught me when I was young. The necklace is special. The pendant is a pansy. The pendant is the flower that shared her name. I cannot bear to throw it away after I spent three days just to find it.

I felt the diamond bite on my skin, drawing blood, but I did not care. The edges weren't blunt but my hold on the thing was tight enough to guarantee injuries. Tracey would no doubt see them, and ask a million dumb questions.

Don't get me wrong, I like Tracey. I like the way her tight pussy closed in on my manhood, I like that she screams out my name in bed, begging me to fuck her harder. I like how she looks when she comes, when her pupils dilate due to the pleasure I was giving her. I like that she's always wet for me and ready anytime I want to take her on.

That is how I like Tracey.

Pansy, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. We've known each other all our lives and I've seen her grow up and become the girl she is now. I've seen her be silly and be daring and be smart and be dumb. I've seen her looking worse for wear and yet, still beautiful. I've seen her being effortlessly pretty despite her nose, and her clumsiness from when she was young turned into something like an awkward grace that is so endearing I can't bear to look at it for long.

I want her in every way a boy might want a girl, but she's worth so much and I have too little to give. Pansy is the kind of girl you commit to and become serious about. She's the kind of girl you bring home to your parents and introduce to every portrait of your old relatives by the staircase. She's the kind of girl you make love to, and not fuck just for fun. I can't give her all that right now. I am Draco Malfoy and I don't do things half-arsed, and if I know I can't do something, I won't do it at all. Tracey provides a diversion and she's convenient. I know I'm hurting her, but I did not force her into this. We agreed on all the terms I proposed and now here we are; using each other to get what we want and need.

I need her to warm my bed when I need it warm; she needs me so she can escalate on the social strata she is so obsessed about. We satisfy each other and for now, that is enough. I know how Pansy feels towards me. I can only hope she can wait until I deem myself good enough to ask for her hand.

I watched her walk away with anger coiling inside me like a serpent, and then I turned to head back to my compartment where Tracey was waiting, anxiously no doubt, and with her questions.

"I thought the rounds only lasted three hours. You've been gone, what? Almost four?"

I was not disappointed. This was her greeting when I came in, and my mood is still too sour to humour her.

"I don't need this now. Just shut up." I sat down beside her and massaged my temples with my hand. This is just the train ride back and already my head is starting to ache. I hate to think what the next few days might bring.

"What do you need right now, Draco?" Tracey drawled; her voice full of seduction. Her hand was tracing the fabric that covered my crotch and I felt my penis twitch in anticipation. My throat was suddenly dry as I tried to swallow. "No…" I said, but my voice was hoarse and unsure even in my own ears. Tracey started to nip the delicate flesh behind my ears and moved down to caress my neck with her kisses. I was fighting for self-control because I don't know if I can do this now, but I want to. Oh, I want to.

Suddenly she was sitting on top of me and my hands are on her hips. She was kissing me with a passion and I was kissing back with equal fervour. I cupped her right breast with my left hand rubbing against the cotton of her clothing and she moaned. I started to unbutton her blouse while my hands crept between her legs, feeling the wetness I knew would be there. I ran my finger through the length of her core to be rewarded by yet another moan. I wonder what it would be like to have Pansy moan if I touched her with my hands but I shook off the thought violently. This isn't Pansy, this is Tracey. I should be concentrating on her because I owe her that at the very least.

Tracey started to grind on top of me I felt more and more aroused as the seconds ticked by. I need this, I need her. This will be a welcome diversion and a sweet one at that. She unzipped my fly and grasped it in her hands. I gasped. Tracey sure knows how to make a man feel good and that is why despite her annoying nature, I cannot replace her. Our breaths came laborious and short with every minute that we prolong our pleasure. I undressed her top completely and am pleased to note that her nipples were elongated and hardened. I sucked at her right breast only to hear her screaming my name, begging for more. I ripped her knickers with my hands and put two fingers inside of her. She started to move but kept my dick in her hands, rubbing it agonizingly slow, tightening and loosening her grasp, over and over again. It was torture and I could not take it any longer.

"I want to be inside you, Davis." I whispered between short intakes of breathes and she moaned against my lips, rocking up and down, fucking herself on my hands.

"I want you to come for me, Davis. Come for me now." I moved my fingers deeper inside her making her grind harder. Her eyes were closed but she was biting her lip and it was an amazing sight to behold. Finally she fell apart, screaming and singing low moans in her throat. I moved fast and held her against the wall. I let my trousers fall of completely and she wrapped her legs around me as I impaled her with my penis. She gasped and so did I. She was so warm and wet and tight and I could feel it on every inch of my manhood. I started to move inside her and she adapted to the rhythm quite fast."Merlin, Tracey, you feel so good!" She moaned in assent and I picked up my rhythm, pounding on her with slow surety. I looked at her in all her nakedness, her face twisted in what seemed like agony, but I knew better. Her tits bounced as we move and it is a sight I would remember forever. "Draco…" she moaned, her voice thick with anticipation for the inevitable. "Harder." She commanded, grasping my hair in her hands, pulling me tighter to her so that our bodies are as close as it could physically get. "Are you on the potion?" I asked, even thought I know the answer. "Yes, Draco. Just don't ask any more questions and fuck me harder!" I did as I was told and fucked her with all that I have at that moment. It did not take long before I exploded inside her and she came seconds later, cursing and moaning like I knew she would. I was groaning my body was being rocked by my orgasm, and at that moment, we were in sync; lost in the feeling of pleasure we both caused each other.

I let go of her and helped her sit. We were both spent and I was suddenly very hungry. I started to put my clothes back on and I helped her with hers because I knew she liked it when I did. Inwardly I wondered if I could love this girl who wanted me so much to do so, but I thought of Pansy, and I knew I never could. I never could.

**FRED**

George and I made an agreement. The first girl who would pass by the corridor will be the girl we'd use as a tester. See, back at the Burrow George and I had been brewing some things that we thought we could sell if and when our joke shop dream ever came true. Harry gave us the money we would need last year to start the venture but we still need to expand the range of products we were to offer the market, if we want to compete with the likes of Zonko's.

The product we needed to test on a girl was a day dream charm. We still don't know what to call it and we already tried the boy version for ourselves. It worked actually, but not the way we want it to. George tested it and a few minutes into the day dream, he started moaning and groaning that I knew I had to leave him for a while. We both think we had it overdone somehow. Anyway, it had been fixed. But the girl version of the daydream charm was a scary thing to try and we do not want to scar ourselves for infinity if in case it suffered the same glitch as the one for the boys. Testing it on Ginny or Hermione is just not an option, and so we need a stranger that we can easily obliviate in case things go wrong and won't bother our conscience afterwards.

So we stood there on opposite sides outside the compartment of the older part of the Hogwart's express, waiting for our unfortunate victim. I saw Crabbe and Goyle passed by and thanked Merlin with all my heart that they weren't girls. We were about to give up after two hours when we heard soft footfalls thudding in the hallway. George and I immediately took cover and waited for the person to pass by. And lo, and behold. It was a girl. It was Pansy Parkinson.

George and I knew her, of course. Everyone knew her. She is vile and repulsive and poisonous as a snake's venom. Secretly, I thought her name should have been Ivy, and not Pansy. Earlier on the train we bumped into her, and because of Cormac Mclaggen's carelessness, the door he opened too hard hit her face and made her nose bleed. I was the one who cleaned up all the blood. Without hesitation, I blocked her way and gave her my most seductive smile, or so Katie Bell has said. Maybe I can tell Harry and Ron about our encounter and we could all laugh about it. We can help them get revenge on this little bitch who has unflinchingly called my family names and insulted Hermione and my sister so many times. After a few exchanges, George grabbed at her and I covered her mouth. She was flailing and struggling and she was quite strong for a skinny girl of fifteen. Moisture started to well around her eyes but I doubt they are of sadness; more of anger and frustration. Nevertheless, she did not let them fall. Hmm, curious.

Finally we managed to get her into the compartment, and with a handkerchief stuffed in her mouth and body bind curse, we were able to let her sit unmoving on the chair.

"Listen, Parkinson," George began, "we're not going to hurt you. We just need someone to test our product on to make sure it works. It's just a daydream charm, don't worry. And just for 30 minutes."

"I promise you it won't hurt." I put in, as she fixed us with a mutinous glare. If looks could kill, George and I had surely died a thousand deaths under this girl's stare. It is quite unnerving, to be honest, and I found myself wanting to boycott this operation rather than stand here while she looks at me with eyes as sharp as diamonds. George, however, did not seem impressed. He busied himself with the preparation of the product that we're about to test while I stood in the corner, looking at everything but the girl.

"Aha! Here is the little devil." George quipped triumphantly. He handed it to me and I looked at him incredulously. "You do the honour, Freddie."

"No Georgie, you do the honour."

"No Freddie, YOU do the honour."

We stared at each other stubbornly until I finally decided to do it, not because George made me but because I want this to be done and over with as soon as possible. "Fine." I grumbled, and George chuckled.

I dropped to my knees and looked at Parkinson, and what I saw was something I would never forget. The glare she had fixed on us a while ago was gone, to be replaced by terror. She looked genuinely scared and her eyes were moist. She looked vulnerable, very unlike the ice queen she was reputed to be. Her eyes were pleading and it kind of made my heart go out to her, only I remembered what she calls my family and that instantly hardened my resolve.

"This isn't going to hurt." I reassured her in a flat voice. "You just have to read the incantation and you will enter into a highly realistic day dream. A pleasant one, Parkinson. No monsters or ghosts or anything violent, we promise. You have to do as you're told if you want to get out of this compartment as soon as possible, you understand me?" She shook her head no and I lost all my patience. I grabbed her shoulders hard and squeezed them tight to be rewarded by a grimace from on her face. "Do it. We hurt girls, Parkinson. We'll fucking hurt you if you don't obey us right now." My voice was hard, angry. I felt George stiffen behind me and I thought that maybe that's a good thing. Maybe he's already regretting this now.

Her eyes widened just a fraction and I put the daydream charm in front of her. I can see her eyes moving from line to line, and when she was finished reading, the pendant on the charm started moving and she was compelled to follow it with her eyes. After two minutes or so her eyes went blank and steady, looking forward like George and I designed. Unless you look at her up close, you will never know how far gone she is.

Satisfied, I stood up and turned around to face my brother. And that's when she first let out a muffled scream.

* * *

**A/N: I promised you smut last chapter and here it is! I'm not sure if it's good because I have never written smut before, ever. Also, I'm worried about how I portray Fred. I feel like I'm not getting him. Any criticisms/comment about that? It would be really welcome! Please review! I love you. x**


End file.
